Blood Moon
by Thriller Killer
Summary: When Mapleshade gets an idea of making a prophecy for the Dark Forest instead of StarClan, many rogues are chosen to form ElementClan, led by Elementstar. When the new border is up, tensions rise amongst the Clans. Will the other Clans accept change and ElementClan? Or will Mapleshade's prophecy come true after all?
1. Prologue

**A/N:PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT! I will not accept flames on this story. I know it may sound cliché at first, but I promise it will lead up to something surprising. Enjoy the first book in the Elements Series!**

* * *

><p>Darkness, the tantalizing black swirled hungrily at her paws. She was cursed to remain in the foreboding place for the rest of eternity, a punishment for her sins. Wrath had taken over her mind after her kits were swept away by the murky waters of the stream that had bordered RiverClan in the old forest, and when the putrid fish eaters rejected her. StarClan had abandoned her, and she was hungry for revenge. The Dark Forests army had fallen, leaving her to ponder about the future and how to get back at the Clans.<p>

Licking her lips as if she caught a particularly juicy piece of prey, she thought, _If StarClan can have their prophecies, why can't I make one for the Place Of No Stars?_

Clearly pleased with her 'brilliant' idea, the tortoiseshell sauntered off, looking for someone's dreams to walk in. Not just any old Clan cat though, pampered little kittypets, yet the worst of all. Actually second worst, because it would be impossible to change a Twoleg into a cat. Rogues. Yes, those pitiful whelps will be so desperate for proper food and shelter they would listen to anything she commands them to do. Mouse-brains. But which ones should she pick, still remains a question.

Curling her lip, she thought, _I have to go to that forsaken pool in StarClan territory!_

The thought disgusted her, yet she still lifted her muzzle to sniff the air, smelling for the scent of stone and water and starlight. Finally getting a clear trail, she dashed off into the starless night towards the border. Glancing up at the sky, she could see the bright stars and the moon ahead, and came skidding to a halt where the trees fell away and the stench of StarClan was overwhelming.

The cat carefully sniffed for any fresh scents. None at her exact location, yet some smelled fairly close. The tortoise shell cautiously put a paw over the border, when she heard no angry yowls; she leaped out into the starlight. With an angry flick of her long, slender tail, Mapleshade ran quickly through StarClan territory.

Her ears were pricked for the loud, roaring sound of rushing water. Soon more trees came upon her, yet still unlike The Place Of No Stars. These had whispering branches and soft leaves that sighed in happiness when the wind blew. The she cat inhaled deeply again and was surprised when a powerful scent of cats hit her scent glands.

_ThunderClan and ShadowClan mostly, some RiverClan, and barely any WindClan,_ she guessed based on the landscape.

She made a wide circle around where the scent was strongest. Being caught was the last thing on her mind, and she wanted revenge so bad it _hurt._ Running away from one of the camps, Mapleshade stopped at a stream.

_Is this it?_

It couldn't be, she couldn't hear the water roaring down from the waterfall she heard StarClan warriors speak of when they pass by the border.

Growling deep in her throat, she backed a few paw steps, ran, and then cleared the river in one leap. The Dark Forest cat could see shapes down river, staring at the water.

_RiverClan._

She curled her lip in disgust, and headed on. Maybe the moorland with has the waterfall. Reeds tickled her nose and willows were clattering above her head. This was taking far too long for Mapleshade's comfort, sooner or later someone will pick up her scent trail, and all will be ruined. Her legs ached, and her pads were sore.

Soon the willows thinned out and the reeds turned into long, dry grass. The landscape was open to the sky and others eyes. Taking the risk, Mapleshade stretched up and looked for any stone or water. On the edge of the moor, she saw a hint of gray. Excitement coursed through her and gave her the strength she needed.

Blinded by happiness for once in her life, Mapleshade skidded to a halt and froze when she saw a patrol up ahead. They were carrying rabbits in their jaws and frolicked happily in front of her. One that had a long tail and was black with white spots lifted his nose to sniff the air heavily. He glanced around with amber eyes and turned to his friends.

"Hey, do you smell that?" He asked cautiously.

"Smll wht?" Another asked, slightly muted when she talked around the rabbit in her mouth.

"That weird smell, like darkness or death!"

"Tllstr, y're sch a rbbit brn, thr's nthng hr!"

Mapleshade took the chance to slink away through the grass, and made a beeline across the moorland towards the stone waterfall.

A few moments later she came across the torrent of water leading to the waterfall. She ran excitedly across the edge, nearing the falls a mouse length at a time. When Mapleshade reached the end, water was spraying up and sticking the fur to her sides. The waterfall roared and made her ears ache, she could hardly hear herself think. She slinked behind the cascade of water, not caring if her pelt got wet at that point. Mapleshade impatiently waited for her eyes to adjust to the dim glow in the cavern before exploring. Blinking around, the tortoiseshell made out a trickle of water pouring out of two rocks on the wall.

Following the trail, she could see the misty pool just ahead. Settling down to get slightly comfortable, she touched her mangy, dappled muzzle in the pond. Sleep immediately came to her, and Mapleshade felt as if she were falling through an endless void of black.

* * *

><p>Mapleshade snapped open her eyes, expecting to be back in the cave. Yet instead she was in a forest, with leaves rustling and ivy high over her head. Seeking out her target, she darted ahead when a powerful smell if cats hit her scent glands and almost knocked her off her paws. About twenty cats were ahead muttering and looking at familiar cats with an astonished face, expecting them to be dreaming somewhere else.<p>

A dark tabby stood in the front of the group, and narrowed her dark sea blue eyes dangerously when she saw Mapleshade.

"Who are you, and why are we here?" the cat growled with authority in her voice.

A clear choice for leader in the new Clan she was planning to make tonight.

A fake purr rumbled in the tortoiseshell's throat, "Hello, I'm Mapleshade. Who are you?"

"Element," the tabby growled cautiously, "Now why are we here?"

Murmurs of agreement rippled through the crowd.

"I have conjoined you for a special reason," Mapleshade started, "You all must unite together as one. A common enemy will stand in your way, and loyalty must be made to maintain a strong bond."

"What is you blabbing about, old crow-food?"

Mapleshade hissed inwardly at the rude remark, yet kept speaking. "Rogue will unite as one and nothing will be as it is now, or ever. You must form a Clan, and unite against the Great Four. Power will be endless, and StarClan shall bestow riches among you."

Now the cats seemed in awe. They stared at her as if her prophecy will come true at that moment.

"What kind of Clan? What do we need to do?"

Now Mapleshade purred truly. "Listen to StarClan, and the ancestors will choose your leader and teach you the ways of a Clan."

Element seemed eager, as did the others.

As the dream faded away, Mapleshade whispered, "Choose your choices well. Endless powers await."

* * *

><p>When Mapleshade had awoken, satisfaction had coursed through her that she found the right cats. But when she got up, she stumbled down as if her paws couldn't hold her. She looked at her legs when pure horror made her fur stand on end.<p>

_I'm fading!_

The blankness swallowed up her whole lithe body. Up her legs, back and finally her neck. When it reached Mapleshade's head she let out an ear curdling shriek, then vanished forever, leaving only the echoes of her voice behind...

**A/N: Was it good? Remember, reviews please! I might not update until I at least get a couple. Good night everyone. May StarClan light your path.**


	2. Chapter 1

Element woke up with a shaky start, eyes narrowed against the sun's unforgiving glare. Lifting a tabby paw to wash her ear, she pondered over her dream last night, remembering the whole experience. _I wonder if the others had that dream with me._

Although she saw all of her friends there, it might have been a tough bit of prey she ate with Claw, her brother, last night. Shaking her head as if to clear her conscious, Element padded out to greet the sunshine and new day. Suddenly, an alarm call ripped through the trees silencing the chatter, while Claw ran across the grass, a starling ahead of him.

"Fox-dung!" Claw spat, watching his prey make a hasty get away.

"Bad luck," Element replied sympathetically.

Her brother stretched his claws, scoring long lines in the dirt, "I should've jumped before that."

Blinking, she licked his jet black ears.

"Come on, we'll find more. Don't worry," Element added, and lept out of sight into the tall, lush green grass that tickled their noses every so often. Hard, thumping pawsteps told her that Claw was right behind and gaining fast, until she skidded to a halt in the middle of a meadow. Her black and white brother crashed into her with a _huff. _Element growled and twisted underneath him, "Get off of me, you great lump of fur! How many mice have you been eating lately?"

As the weight vanished from her shoulders, Claw sat back on his haunches revealing soft fuzz. "Hold on, let me count," he mewed and prodded scraps of fur. "One, two, three, four..."

His tabby sister rolled her deep sea blue eyes, "Come on, I smelled thrush over here, and vole. Hopefully we can find something with you crashing around."

They set off in different directions, east and west. Element focused her hunt on the thrush, glad that Claw wasn't there to distract her. But her thoughts were. _What in the world is StarClan? Who or what are the Great Four? Why did I see other, living cats there? Should I confront them?_ _What would be the riches that will be bestowed upon me?_

She shaked her head to clear her conscious, and let the musky, warm smell of prey bathe her pink tongue. Hearing her thrush up ahead, Element dropped into a crouch and carefully pulled herself forward to stalk the piece of prey, currently pulling at a worm. The tabby accidentally brushed against a leaf and winced, looking at the bird. Didn't suspect a thing. Ears pricked, Element bunched her muscles and leapt straight on her prey. She gave it a quick nip after it got over the shock and before it could let out an alarm call. Pleased, she made her way back to the sleeping hollow, where Claw would be waiting.

Element soon found herself back at the hollow, with a thrush and mouse that practically leapt into her paws and begged to be caught on the way. She had made her decision about the dream while walking. _I will ask Claw and Meadow, if they had it too._

Meadow was a pretty blue gray loner with a white under belly, muzzle, and paws. Their mothers were good friends and they were raised alongside each other, even though Meadow is a moon or so younger than them. Claw and Element had played with her as kits, and developed deep respect for each other, Meadow also new about herbs, making it easy to get treated by her old friend when either one of them were injured or sick.

Element settled down in the empty tree stump and waited for her black and white brother, placing her catch proudly by the entrance. Soon, as the sun reached a mouse length beyond its peak, bright yellow eyes poked out through the entrance, a glimmer of amusement twinkled in their endless depths.

"How'd you get here before me? I even took a shortcut, now I'm practically a walking bramble!"

Narrowing her eyes at Claw, she asked "How much did you even catch?"

He slapped down two voles and a mouse in front of her. "That's it."

"You caught more than me."

"Great!", Claw yowled, and pushed the pile of catches together, "We won't even need to hunt tomorrow or so!"

Element dug her fangs into the vole, relishing the easy catches and flavors of the forest. After eating her fill, the light brown tabby started to groom Claw's pelt with long strokes of her tongue. Element hesitated about asking her black and white tabby brother about the dream. This moment was so perfect and peaceful, why ruin it? She growled inwards softly, _You'll never get a better chance than this! Don't be such a mouse-heart. _The brown tabby tried a shaky, casual conversation, "So, did you have any dreams last night, Claw-y?"

Claw stiffened beside her and lifted his head, suspicion etched his features "Why?"

"Just wondering," Element meowed nonchalantly, "so a dreamless sleep, huh."

He sighed, "I don't like it when you lie, Element."

Snorting, she added, "Nor me. Claw, I know you saw the same thing I did."

Uncertainty clouded his intelligent gaze and the tabby murmured, "What should we do?"

Element stared back at her handsome, troubled brother and replied, "I'll talk to Meadow tomorrow, you can come if you'd like. After that, I don't know."

* * *

><p>Element was balancing precariously along the fallen trees that made the hollow to her nest, her ears flat and an impatient glint in her gaze. <em>Why isn't Claw up yet!<em>

As she pondered, Claw slid out of the den yawning, "Good morning!"

Element jumped off the ledge and cuffed him around the ears, hard, and hissed, "You lazy old lump of fur! You slept almost until sunhigh! Have you forgotten about Meadow?"

He rubbed his head and pouted, "I'm not old, and that really hurt."

Hissing in exasperation, the she-cat dashed off into the forest, Claw trailing behind her. They headed for the clump of ivy-covered bushes Meadow nested in, a sun's movement away. Several times did Element have to growl at Claw to "Hurry up," or "Your trailing behind."

Finally, after a long run they made it. Element deeply sniffed the air, finding it was clogged with the smell of herbs and Meadow. Stepping into the sheltered grove, she called out, "Meadow? Are you here?" A shape stirred at the corner of the dark den, and ears were outlined in the dim glow. "Element, is that you? What's wrong?"

Flicking her long tabby tail for Claw to follow, the she-cat stepped into the gloom with her best friend.

"We need to talk."

* * *

><p>Meadow listened intently at their predicament, and admitted, "Yes, I was there too, as well as my mother and father."<p>

"What does this mean," Element and Claw pleaded for answers.

Meadow looked at them, her light blue eyes glinting despite the low light. "I have walked in my dreams with cats with stars in their fur, if I do it again tonight, then I can ask for answers."

Element sucked in her breath, deep-sea blue eyes bulging. "You can choose to walk with this, _StarClan?"_

"Not exactly," Meadow looked down, shuffling her white paws, "they sort of come to me in glimpses, and whispers strange things such as _breeze, Three, Four, and Clans."_

Claw blurted out "How's that supposed to help?"

The light gray blue she-cat stared at him, "I don't know. In the meanwhile, make yourself at home. You can hunt and sleep here."

Murmuring their thank yours, the littermates set off into the sunset filled meadow to catch their prey. Element sniffed the air heavily, catching the faintest scent of rabbit. Spotting the creature, she nodded at Claw, confirming an unspoken command. Setting off into position, the tabby she-cat leapt for the meal, sending it squealing and haring straight into her brother's paws. _Wait a second, _the tabby looked at the looming figure with amber eyes up ahead, rabbit in paws.

He was jet black, and had the signs of a hard life. Scars, ribcage showing, and malicious amber eyes. Hopping up immediately, she yowled, "That was my catch! You have no right to take it!"

The tom slunk over and growled, "Oh, yes, I do. I'm a Warrior, I need this more than you rogue."

Spitting, Element stretched her claws and swiped at him. Claw bounded over; pelt blood red in the dark, setting sun. "Element, just leave it! It's not worth our time!"

"No! I set up that catch, it's mine!"

Still flashing her claws, and baring teeth at the cat that referred to himself as a "Warrior". Claw grabbed her and tore her off the amused victim. The black and white tom stood up to match the height of the attacker. "Take the prey and leave, if you need to steal from innocent cats, then you must be extremely desperate to forget honor."

Snorting, the mysterious Warrior cat ran away into the twilight. The pair walked away, mute, until they found a mouse brave enough to cross their path. Element quickly killed it with a sharp nip on the nip, and walked ahead with her catch. She found an exciting looking Meadow staring at her.

"Element, I dreamed!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, wrap up. Element and Claw talked to Meadow about the dream, and found a mysterious cat.** **If you can correctly guess who it was, then you receive an internet cookie (Om Nom Nom), and a sneak peek at Chapter 2 or my new story in progress, which takes place after Bramblestar's Storm! BTW, that was a great book :3 Goodnight, may StarClan light your path**


	3. Chapter 2

"What about, mousebrain, tell me!" Element shrieked.

"Sit down," Meadow spoke with wisdom beyond her years, "and let us begin…"

* * *

><p>A light blue gray cat walked beside the river, which separated a deep green forest from a large, windblown open moorland. Stars brimmed the sky, threatening to burst into a million of the silver flecks and lining her pelt with the twinkling dust left behind. A bright moon looked upon her sadly and the she-cat breathed in the cool scents of the new, unfamiliar terrain of which she walked. Tearing her gorgeous light blue eyes away from the night sky she looked at the water that almost seemed to glow with a cerulean accent. Afraid to lap at the beautiful pools she moved on cautiously. The smells of all different types of warm prey tickled her pink nose in an effort to tease her into chasing them, yet she still pushed on, for she was not hungry at the moment. A task was at paw, in which she must complete to link the destinies of the cats that had the strange dream.<p>

If any cat or kitten stood by to watch, they would see a white and gray blur of the cat who did not belong running to seek her friends fate. The blur stopped and panted, she now was at a large lake where the water ran into. It was also glowing a haunting cerulean shade. Taking the details of the scene into mind, she saw a fiery orange pelt and a steel one in the woods before disappearing. Now suddenly desperate, the light gray blue queen chased after them, leaping over the running stream and into the thick foliage. She saw the same two tails a little way ahead and her eyes dilated and she thought, _Must keep up. _Dashing after them for a little while, she broke out in to a light clearing with little patches of grass and moss here and there.

Now hearing the voices of the two StarClan cats, "Firestar, you mustn't bother with watching over the Clans all the time…" She called out.

"Hello! My name is Meadow! Please come back and speak to me!"

The cats did not answer the forlorn Meadow, and the she-cat yowled once more after scuttling ahead a bit, "Please come back!"

The steel gray queens ear twitched and she spun around, revealing glinting blue eyes. "How dare you come here, living rogue?"

Meadow's eyes widened and she sputtered, "I-I came to s-speak with you." Her tail trembled against the hard earth. She was never this scared before the queen glared at her. "I h-have had dreams of t-the stars b-before, and I wish t-to have answers."

Her companion looked at her with calm forest green eyes and Meadow instantly relaxed. She could trust this tom, yes, she could.

He, who she assumed to be Firestar, spoke, "Bluestar, calm down. Let her speak before sending her back to the waking world."

The steel blue cat flattened her ears in embarrassment at her sudden outburst and looked with passive eyes at Meadow. "Please speak and tell us what you seek for, rogue."

Meadow, relieved that the tension was almost all gone, spoke of the mystical dream of Mapleshade and the mysterious prophecy: "Rogue will unite as one and stand against the Great Four." She weaved the beginning legend of two littermates, Element and Claw. The white pawed she-cat executed her secret of the cats with stars in their fur and how they visited her until one night, when distant yowls of war were heard. "Ever since then, I never had another dream until now," she finished.

Firestar bowed his broad head while Bluestar curled her lip in recognizable disgust.

"Mapleshade!" She exclaimed, "I should've known that rotten piece of crow food would be up to something!" Swiveling her head, the dark gray blue queen looked at Meadow and told her, "Leave this to us. For now, find the cats in the dream and advise them of this predicament." Now talking to Firestar, she said, "Tell Yellowfang to walk in, 'Element's' dreams. I will call together a meeting. This situation is serious, and must be taken with care. I just hope the prophecy doesn't come true."

And with that, the dream faded away until Meadow was falling in an inky black shadow.

* * *

><p>Element looked at with a distasteful expression on her face<p>

"What?" Meadow asked, concerned.

Element answered, the sour face still being made, "Who's Yellowfang?"

"I don't know!" Meadow yowled, "Do you really think it's important?"

Element curled her lips and snarled before Claw jumped in between the two she-cats. "Stop quarreling!" he said, "You both should be ashamed, and you're only making things worse! We need to stop and think before we do something we all will regret."

Element sighed and thought, _Look at my brother, the queens' man._

She turned towards her blue gray companion and dipped her head, "I'm sorry. We shouldn't be fighting, and this is a stressful situation."

Meadow sighed and looked towards the stars through the gap in her woven den. "We shall find the others tomorrow. Now, we eat and get rest. Answers will be revealed when they are ready."

And with that, abandoning her littermate and best friend to eat without her, Element had a dark, dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>The dark tabby she-cat opened her sea blue eyes and glanced up, outside the den. The gorgeous sky was painted a pastel pink and it was still dotted with faint stars that clung to the sky as day broke. She noticed how the deep blue faded away and the line of pink grew stronger, some parts turning orange. A slight dew misted the ground outside surprisingly, with the faint belief that it will be a cool greenleaf day. Elements stomach grumbled, for she had not eaten the night before.<p>

She quietly got up and stretched her long legs and looked at her two friends which were curled up together, fur brushing. Leaping out of the den and into the damp grass, Element quietly sniffed the ground for any signs of prey. It wasn't very hard. She immediately picked up numerous smells, and set off for the vole scent. It was currently her favorite meal. She made sure to walk in small, quick steps until the scent grew stronger and she saw a small body ahead, on the edge of the forest's undergrowth. Settling down in the grass, she crept forward, claws slid out and leaving small gouges in the earth. Finally, Element leapt. The small creature squealed once it realized its fate and went limp as the queen nipped its spine harshly. Quite satisfied with her catch, the light tabby began to feast and watched the sun rise.

Element walked away after she dug her meals grave, and caught juicy squirrel running up a nearby tree for Claw and maybe Meadow. Her friend didn't seem to like eating much, so she could save some for her if Claw was feeling generous. Walking back to the den slowly, she closed her pretty blue eyes and let the small breeze caress her soft facial fur and whiskers. Her lip curled up and revealing small, pointy fangs when she smelled the black cat who claimed to be a warrior cat. He was maybe once part of a Clan, but she didn't follow to find out.

When she got back to the den, Claw was still twitching in his sleep, yet Meadow was just waking up. Her eyes met Elements, and she got up in a timely matter and sat beside her.

"Would you like anything to eat?" Element asked softly.

Meadow shook her head and smiled. "No thank you. I only needed last nights meal."

"When are we going to find the others," Element mewled questioningly, "today?"

Her companion shook her narrow head and explained, "We must first have a plan and gather evidence and data. Some of the people I saw have a reputation for being known as hostile and territorial, so we can wait. Some will maybe come to us first, and I don't want to frighten them. You agree, right?"

The dark tabby she-cat nodded, taking in Meadow's proposition, "Yes, yes, you're right. Tomorrow I am searching though, and you can't stop me."

Grinning, the light blue cat said, "I wouldn't dream of it."

Pelts brushing, they sat in silence and watched the sky and sun reach its peak. They heard stirring behind them and Element whipped around her broad head, pelt bristling to only find it was Claw mewling and stirring his legs. She rolled her eyes and poked him, "Get up you lazy fur-ball."

His eyes opened slightly, showing hints of yellow, "Well that's not very nice."

Hissing, Element flattened her ears and retorted, "At least I don't sleep until sunhigh. Your food is over there," she gestured with her tail.

"Thank you!" Claw replied cheekily, and shoved his face into the russet fur of the squirrel.

Meadow stood by idly and told Claw her plan as he ate.

Chewing thoughtfully, he swallowed and stated "That's a great idea. I think you are totally right, we need to know what we're doing before we leap in head first," he glanced at Element quickly, and she growled, "What, mousebrain?"

He looked at her, amused, and said "Nothing, dearest sister of mine."

By now the sun was starting to sink from the sky as the two quarreled, and Meadow settled them down for a plan. "Now, let us sit."

The plan was simple. They would each go to different cats, Meadow with the friendly, more hospitable ones, Element with the wary ones who would easily be persuaded, and Claw to the aggressive ones who needed to lighten up. They would explain in great detail about what they saw in their dream, and if they rejected, oh well. It's their loss. This would begin tomorrow, and they would stay with Meadow in her den. If they met other cats who were curious about joining, then they would welcome them with open paws.

The three cats came up with clever plan that would be easily executed, and would take at the most five days, even that sounded like an exaggeration. Pleased with their choices, they fell asleep prior to this, not bothering to hunt, and Element prepared to meet Yellowfang.

* * *

><p>A silky warm breeze ran over the treetops, and the old trees wiggled their long, thick branches in ecstasy. Element closed her deep blue, gorgeous eyes and sighed, knowing that it is only a mere dream. Nothing is real.<p>

_I wish that is was like this always, _she thought as the wind whispered in her ear, tickling the sensitive, light brown fur inside.

Eyes turned skywards, she stared up at the night. The stars here seemed close and pulsing with a ghostly light, almost swirling in a mesmerizing dance that would never cease to amaze her. The moon shined high in the sky, bathing her body in a silver light that turned her fur gray. Listening to the breeze once more, she could make out voices if she strained her ears to the limit.

_There wil be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws._

_You are fire, and you will blaze through the forest. But beware: Even the strongest flames can be destroyed by water._

_Darkness, Air, Water, and Sky will come together, and shake the forest to its roots._

_Fire alone will save our Clan._

_Before their is peace, blood will spill blood and the lake will run red._

__The end of the stars draws near. Three must become four in order to challenge the darkness that lasts forever.__

One of the whispers sent the most chills through her bones.

_Rogue will unite, and four will be five once more._

Stifling a shiver, Element looked around. _This has to be where Yellowfang will meet me, _Element thought, _where else could she be?_

As if on cue, a matted gray she-cat stepped out of the gloom. The StarClan queen had a flattened muzzle as if someone pushed in her face, and glowing light amber eyes.

"A-are you Yellowfang?" Element stuttered and looked at the cat before her.

The queens lip curled, revealing gnarly yellow teeth, and she growled, "Of course I am. Who else would I be, what, Hollyleaf?"

Confused, she said "Of course not. Why did Bluestar send you?"

"Sadly, yes. She told me about your friend, Meadow. She wants me to tell what to do next."

Bowing her head, Element submitted. "Yes. I am willing to listen to what ever you tell me."

Yellowfang's eyes lit up, "Wonderful. A young one who actually can listen! Now, let me guess. You already have a plan to get the others, no?"

Nodding, Element told her about the plan.

"Simple, that plan is." the gray she-cat said grumpily. "After you find the others and they agree, go towards the river by the moors. Follow it towards the lake, and you will find a small pool. By moonhigh, touch your nose to the water and you will dream. We will make you a leader and guide you on your path to leadership and the ways of a Clan. We will be walking with you."

Still confused, the tabby asked, "Why even bother? Can't you ignore the prophecy and it will go away?"

Visibly weakened, Yellowfang admitted, "We can't. The prophecy has been forged using our magic, and will happen whether you like it or not. And sometimes if you wait and don't pay attention, it will have disastrous results."

Element looked away and said "I see. So I just go to the pool like that?"

"Yes. It is called the Moonpool."

"Alright," Element closed her eyes, for the dream was fading.

"Goodbye, Element." the wind whispered, "We will walk with you always!"

And the blackness closed in and swallowed her whole.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Guess who the black cat is, guys! He's really important to the story line an to Element! She would be heart broken without him in later chapters! Please review, favorite, and follow. Reviews make me happy. Reviews make me very happy. Reviews also make me joyful. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 3

Element drew a lazy paw over her pretty tabby face in boredom. Claw and Meadow insisted on hunting this morning, and she recalled Claw stating, "If you don't let us go alone, I will sit on you until you beg for mercy."

Chuckling quietly, she resumed washing by turning around to nip at an itch around her hindquarters. Licking the fur on her back free of knots, her mind was quietly buzzing with questions. It was peculiar how Yellowfang, the StarClan cat, did not give her any twisted prophecies. Just a simple set of instructions were told, and they weren't all that hard.

_Go to the Moonpool when you are done recruiting the cats, _Element thought, face scrunched up as she furiously licked at a clump of fur on her slightly broad shoulders. Simple, just like the plan of recruitment. Finally settling down, she was about to yowl to the sky how bored she was. Thankfully, she saw Claw and Meadow's outlines on the horizon before working up a curse in her throat.

They loped towards her with long strides, sides heaving and prey swinging from their mouth. The two brought in a fairly decent haul of a mouse and two voles. She trotted up to meet her friends and licked her lips as she eyed the larger of the voles from Meadow's mouth. Those were Element's favorite.

Unlatching the freshly caught meal from her mouth, Meadow choked and gasped for air. "We went all the way into the forest to find that for you," she sputtered, "that had better be good, or I'm a mouse."

Element's long, elegant whiskers twitched in slight amusement for her friend's struggle, and replied, "You already are one."

Glaring at her, Meadow got up, leaving the long grass wilted and broken from where she had collapsed. Element put a white paw up to her face to stifle a giggle, yet it escaped her mouth anyways. The look on the blue and white she-cat's face was priceless.

"Aren't we supposed to be searching for the others apart of our future Clan, like StarClan told us?" Claw rolled his eyes sarcastically.

This time, it was Element's turn to glare, and she sighed. "Alright, who's first?"

"Butterfly for Meadow, Grayson for you, and Galaxy for me."

Nodding, Element flicked her tail, "I'll be off then."

Meadow looked at her, eyes twinkling mischievously, and meowed, "I take it you don't want your vole then?"

Pouncing on the piece of prey as if it came back to life and was running away, the dark tabby growled and told her, "Of course not!" Then began to devour it in quick, clean bites with her snow white fangs.

Finishing within a matter of seconds, she stood up and watched the others eat their share.

"Did you even taste it?" Claw asked, exasperated.

"Yes, mousebrain, I did."

He murmured, "You don't have to be rude," and stuck his face back in the prey sloppily, unlike Meadow who bit her mouse disdainfully. She was never much of a big eater. Finishing their catch, the three stood up and said their goodbye's. Emerging from the den, Claw ran east, Meadow gracefully leaped west, and Element set off behind the den of rocks and bushes to go northwards. The sun was still high in the sky, yet hadn't reached it's full peak yet. Trotting off in the direction of Grayson's, she quickly started to move faster than the steady lope she put on. Element head was in the air as her brown tail streamed behind her lithe body, and she streaked across the moor. If anybody was looking, they would see faint tabby blur sprint across the gorgeous, mostly flat grassy dunes. Skidding to a halt, she panted and sputtered for breath, yet still pleased by the long distance she ran.

A familiar, rancid smell was blown into her open jaws unexpectedly, an she spluttered, caught off guard. The tabby regained her composure and inhaled deeply, trying not to gag. Underneath the scent of crowfood, was light heather and moors. Element stalked forward and snarled, yet underneath the apprehension was disbelief.

_Didn't this furball get enough? Why couldn't he have stayed away, it's not like their's anything worth being in this forest for!_

She crouched down low when a faint black outline of ears came to view, and made sure to stay downwind. The strange 'warrior cat' was apparently stalking a blackbird, and was actually doing an okay job at it. Yet, Element noticed that he didn't stretch his paws out far enough when stalking a bird, or snake forward like an adder. He was using a style that worked better with mice, but it didn't matter. Soon the tabby caught herself sliding forward too. Exhilaration coursed through her veins and blood roared in her ears, promising a good hunt.

_I'll show him how it's done!_

The tom bunched his hindquarters up and, _whoosh! _Element was faster, leaping forward with her one white paw and tabby paw stretched outwards. The blackbird cried, _caw caw_, and she cut it off with a smirk at the bewildered moor cat.

"Oh, were you catching this too?" Element sneered, lip curled. "Looks like we're even now, huh?"

The mysterious cat growled, bursting out of his mouth as a yowl. "You little piece of fox-dung!"

Malicious glint in her sea blue eyes, the she-cat laughed, "Right back at you," and ran off. Underestimating the speed and strength in the seething toms muscles, she was pinned down a little bit away from Grayson's den.

"Who's laughing now?" he chuckled darkly and put a paw against her throat, preventing her from howling. Element closed her eyes, preparing for the stinging blow he was going to place on her pelt.

"I'm going to enjoy this, you little-" he was cut off when another black blur head butted his side and knocked the breath out of him with a huff. Daring to open her eyes, the tabby looked around and saw two toms tousling in the undergrowth, one fully black and the other black with gray-white facial marks and tail tip. They screeched and clawed each other viciously, the gray-white marked one using the forest's rich undergrowth to his advantage by pushing the other into the sharp brambles. Flailing in pain, the black tom who had attacked Element flung himself up and stared at the other tom. Element, who had been watching in shock, finally was shaken out of her trance and bounded over to her savior.

"Thanks, Gray," she remarked and beamed at Grayson. He acknowledged her with a nod and yowled at his opponent.

"Why are you attacking Element?"

"Yeah I don't even know your name!" Element added in vigorously.

The black cat pulled his lips back in a snarl and claimed, "She stole my prey. That little mousebrain, 'Element', needs to learn some manners," turning towards Element, he replied, "_My _name is Breezepelt."

And with that, he turned tail and fled through the woods, cuts and scratches still bleeding. Sighing with relief, the tabby she-cat glanced at Grayson.

"Thank you, you really saved my pelt back there."

He grinned slightly and put up a paw. "You're welcome. By the way, you must have a lot of explaining to do. Come into my den."

Suddenly exhausted, she bobbed her head and excepted. "Yeah, I do. And not just about Breezepelt. It's, it's about something more complicated than that also."

"Very well. Step inside, and take that blackbird with you," he gestured towards the small abandoned piece of kill laying forlornly on the ground, "no use wasting good prey."

Element murmured her agreement and picked up the juicy piece of prey gently in her maw. She held it like a mother would grasp her kit and followed Grayson slowly inside a clump of brambles. The thorns dug satisfyingly in her fur, and set the blackbird down in the center of a green, grassy floor. Both cats settling dow in the gloom, Element began.

"So, it all happened when we had the dream..."

* * *

><p>Grayson chewed his prey thoughtfully and nodded, "Yes, of course I will join your soon to be Clan. Where are you currently camping?"<p>

Blinking in slight shock, the tabby asked, "What, just like that? No questions, uncertainty or anything?"

"Yes," he stated firmly, "I will join. It sounds interesting and I would love to learn more about these other 'Clans'."

"Alright, follow me," Element still wary, she led him towards Meadow's den and found Claw with Galaxy and Christi, and Meadow with Butterfly and Bone.

"Wel you guys are overachievers," she remarked at the extra cats there.

"Yep," Claw's whiskers twitched, "just going ahead on the list so you can go to the Moonpool!"

Meadow curled her fluffy self around Element and purred, "We're so much closer to our Clan."

Agreeing with her blue friend, the tabby leapt on the den of ivy and rocks and yowled, "You all know why we are here! StarClan has called us, and we answered them! Let us sleep under the stars tonight and celebrate our victory! Each of us shall contribute to the fresh kill pile and we shall feast on this fine greenleaf day."

Yowling their agreement and loyalty, everybody scattered to find prey. Element looked on with a glint of warmth in her deep eyes.

"This is the beginning," she whispered under her breath and looked up to the blood red sky as the sun set, "this is the beginning of ElementClan!"

A black cat was watching some way off in the trees with amber eyes burning through the oaks.

"Is that what Element was doing? Making a new Clan?!"

Breezepelt spat in disgust, and his black fur swished through the ivy tendrils and holly bushes.

"That is so mousebrained! Those idiots couldn't start a Clan if they tried."

Sniffing out the air for prey, he soon picked out a faint scent of mouse, and it increased in power as he weaved forward. The night was on the brink of breaking, and he didn't want to go to sleep hungry. His snake-hearted father had chased him out of WindClan after he learned of his betrayal and when Breezepelt tried to kill his half brother, Lionblaze. Alone and abandoned in an unfamiliar terrain, he made a home. WindClan surely wouldn't welcome him after the crimes he committed, so Breezepelt did what any cat would. He adapted. Learning hunting styles from the local rogues, the woods soon felt full of prey. He stole from others occasionally if he didn't feel like hunting, and had a couple of spats. He liked having the feeling of flesh under his claws and teeth, seeing his targets squirming under his grasp before wounding them.

Pouncing on the mouse, now lifeless, Breezepelt tore into the warm skin and shredded its muscles that had tried to run, from him.

_Nobody runs from Breezepelt! _He thought. _Except that rogue,_ a small voice in his head whispered.

He remembered Element's small build and tabby pelt, the gorgeous blue eyes with a look of mischievousness and defiance in their depths. Shaking his head as if to clear the preposterous thoughts from his head, Breezepelt dug into his prey once more.

_Not like I have to be chasing after some rogue she-cat._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay updates! You guys were right, it was Breezepelt. Review, favorite, and follow. Bye!**


End file.
